


Nobody puts Shane-y in the corner

by ConfessionsOfATeenageTragedy



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Brent theory, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionsOfATeenageTragedy/pseuds/ConfessionsOfATeenageTragedy
Summary: Shane’s feeling a little bit jealous about Brent spending so much time with Ryan, wonder what that’s about? Wild amirite.





	Nobody puts Shane-y in the corner

**Author's Note:**

> It’s meant to be dramatic but not in a serious way at all, basically I’m making fun of everything I’ve written so just go along with it.

‘Oh fuck- it’s Friday.’  
It was 11:45pm. Shane had found himself shooting up after ‘ _just closing his eyes for a few minutes_ ’ at 8pm. He’d been working on a lot of new ideas and projects for work at the minute, and the unnatural exertion was obviously starting to catch up to him. But he’d promised his friend that he’d watch the newest episode of his series tonight, and Shane couldn’t think of anything worse than telling Ryan’s soft, little face with his big, bright smile that ‘ _he was really tired last night_ ’. So he powered on.  
Shane really did like unsolved. The stories were intriguing, the theories were compelling, and the host wasn’t too bad either. There was only one thing about the show that made him cringe, and it was to no fault of Ryan whatsoever. It was his co-host, Brent. It’s not that he did a “bad job” necessarily, Shane just couldn’t find it in himself to like the guy. They’d never really gotten on very well as colleagues. You see, Ryan and Shane had always been close. What started as working on test friends together became grabbing a beer after work. Going out after work became hanging out at the weekends. And hanging out at the weekends became texting everyday, meeting each others’ families, vacationing together etc. But though he didn’t like to admit it, Shane was jealous. _Brent_ was the one working on unsolved with Ryan. _Brent_ was the one grabbing beers after work with Ryan. _Brent_ was the one blowing up Ryan’s phone with ‘ _funny_ ’ memes and ‘ _oh look at me I say Kobe when I throw something in the trash bc I’m cool and I know what a sport is_ ’ snapchats whenever he was out and having a good time with Shane that he so rightfully deserved because he hadn’t had time to see him all week because he was with _Brent_. If you couldn’t tell, he was a bit bitter. But it wasn’t like he wasn’t being provoked. Brent knew exactly what he was doing and just how to push Shane’s buttons whilst doing it. He wanted to be Ryan’s go-to-guy, and in all honesty, Shane couldn’t blame him. Ryan Bergara is a literal ray of sunshine; it would be difficult to not want to be his best friend as soon as you see him smile. Though that didn’t mean Shane was going to let it happen.   
————————————————————  
‘Oh hey, Ry! Loved last nights episode of unsolved, bud. You did a really great job!’ Shane stretched his neck over his computer screen to see Ryan’s smiling face opposite him. He was blushing slightly, the faintest tinge of rosiness in his cheeks and his eyes struggling to meet Shane’s out of slight embarrassment.   
‘Thanks big guy! I thought that was our best one yet, or at least I hoped it would be, the amount of hours I put into researching the theories for that damn case.’ He chuckled nervously to himself, still not looking up from his keyboard and picking at the ‘u’ key frantically. He never was very good at taking compliments.  
‘That’s the last one of the series right? Maybe we should grab some drinks after work to celebrate, I can ask Steven and Keith an-‘  
‘It’s the penultimate episode _ma-douche_ ,’ Brent swivelled round in his chair to face Shane and rolled himself over to Ryan’s desk. ‘and besides, Ryan’s got plans tonight, right pal?’ He grabbed at Ryan’s shoulders and gave them a quick squeeze from behind, not showing any signs of rolling away until Ryan agreed. The whole time he was staring at Shane with a knowing, obnoxious grin across his face.  
‘Sorry, Shane. Brent’s got a Gilmore girls trivia live stream next week and I promised him I’d quiz him for it. Maybe next time?’   
Shane gave Ryan a half-hearted smile and nodded.   
‘Sure, buddy.’ His eyes darted back to his keyboard and he carried on with the work he had been finishing previously, making sure not to look back towards Ryan but also not to show the jealousy/tears in his eyes (there were no tears but yknow Shane, he’s a dramatic son of a bitch... which reminds me...) ‘Next time,’ he muttered to himself, as he began scraping away at the ‘I’ key on the keyboard. ‘There’s always next time.’

 


End file.
